


I'm Counting On You

by tsukkeilate (hishirin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Somewhat, Teasing, post shiratorizawa vs karasuno, shoujo cliche scene over there, ushijima being a bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/tsukkeilate
Summary: Post-Shiratorizawa vs. Karasuno but with canon divergencebased on tumblr user ushi-hina's photoset. Thank you for giving me the permission to use the idea in the fifth picture! (I also borrowed your words, I hope you don’t mind! uwu;;)





	

“Unbelievable! This year, Karasuno would be the one going to represent Miyagi Prefecture for the Spring High!” The announcer said, his voice blaring over the speakers but tuned out by the cries and yells of the people. Karasuno Volleyball team was hugging each other and yelling in victory, happiness shown in their faces. Shiratorizawa Volleyball team, on the other hand, was solemn and quiet. No one cried, probably except Goshiki, but the look on their faces showed utter defeat.

“You’re going to run from here all the way to Shiratorizawa. We’re leaving in forty-five minutes. Get ready.” Washijio said as a form of dismissal.

“Yes sir!” The team shouted in unison before dispersing to do their business. The tension was unpalatable, and you could say that one could cut it with a knife.

“Unfortunate isn’t? We have to run all the way to the school again.” Tendou told Ushijima, breaking the silence. “If this is a way of Coach’s consoling us, he’s doing a poor job, right, Wakatoshi-kun?”

“He’s not consoling us. This is punishment to express his disappointment.” Ushijima replied, and that was the end to that. Tendou didn’t try to talk to him after, which Ushijima was grateful for. There are times that he finds Tendou perky persona annoying, especially when he was used to silence.

This was one of those times.

Despite his defeat, he acknowledges Karasuno’s strength. Their victory wasn’t by luck; that never really worked against Shiratorizawa. Rather, their victory just proved how strong they’ve grown from the previous years, especially with the addition of their first years. Specifically their #10.

#10… Hinata Shouyo. The underclassman that issued a challenge to him, alongside with their setter (Kageyama Tobio, was it?). His curiousity was peaked when he did so, highly looking forward to see him at the other side of the court. He wasn’t disappointed, but he found the middle blocker unpredictable and frankly, that scared and pissed him off at the same time.

“U-Ushiwaka!”

Ushijima looked down to see his rival looking at him with wide eyes, filled with uncertainty and fear but there’s something else. There’s defiance underneath that fear. The defiance he had seen in court that has yet to fade away. Somehow, it pissed him off.

“Hinata Shouyo.” He said harshly, “you’ve won.”

“So we did.” Hinata agreed, pride in his voice.

“Congratulations.” Ushijima said. Hinata gave him a smile, almost beaming at him.

“Thank you, Ushiwaka.” Hinata said with sincerity. A petty part of him wanted to interpret it as being condescending and arrogant but with the tone that Hinata used, it’s hard to erase the sincere gratefulness in the younger boy’s voice.

Ushijima didn’t say anything in return. Instead, he stared at Hinata until he grew uncomfortable, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and failing to meet his eyes. He also looked nervous to the point that Ushijima was sure the middle blocker was ready to run away. It made him smirk internally. For reasons he couldn’t explain, he wanted to bully Hinata badly. Perhaps because his expressions were amusing and refreshing to watch. Or probably Oikawa’s pettiness had been rubbing off on him.

Either way, thinking about the logic behind it didn’t stop him from walking closer beside Hinata, who was frozen on the spot, and wrapped his arm around his shoulders and bending low enough that his face was at the same level as Hinata’s. He leaned close to the middle blocker until his lips were few millimeters away from Hinata’s ear.

“I’m expecting you to win the Nationals, Hinata Shouyo. Don’t let me down.” Ushijima drawled, blowing Hinata’s ear gently for good measure.

Hinata spluttered and struggled to get Ushijima off him, face beet red.

“S-Shut… You don’t need to tell me! We’re definitely going to win the Nationals, just you watch, Ushiwaka!” Hinata exclaimed, glaring at Ushijima. It would been scary if not for his beet red face that goes well with his orange hair. Ushijima let him go, smirking openly.

“I’ll be expecting. You better not lose.” He said before leaving. Hinata stared at his retreating figure, gripping his knuckles tight as he fought hard to not re-imagine Ushijima’s hot breath against his ear, and the shivers he got from it.

“Hinata-kun, are you okay?” Takeda asked, startling the younger that he yelped and jumped, also scaring their adviser.

“A-Ah, yes sensei! You just surprised me.” Hinata reassured him, smiling. Takeda looked relieved.

“Ah, sorry about that, Hinata-kun.” Takeda apologized, “I didn’t know you were close friends with Ushijima Wakatoshi-kun from Shiratorizawa. Shall we go to the bus, then?”

“W-W-We’re not–! Ushiwaka-san’s a rival!” Hinata protested, but followed his club adviser to the bus. Takeda just nodded, clearly not believing him.


End file.
